San Angelo Revisited
by motown lady
Summary: A suddenly empty house has Amanda stymied.
1. Chapter 1

San Angelo Revisited

It had been a month since Lee and Amanda wrapped up the San Angelo case.

Miles and Gillian had been put away for a long time, and Emiliano had been given a substantial promotion for his efforts in helping Lee and Amanda, and was now stationed in South America.

Amanda, after leaving work one day, had gone to the store, and decided to go to Marvelous Marvin's to surprise the family for dinner.

When she arrived home, bringing in a couple of bags, she yelled,"Hey, I need my two handsome boys to help me with the groceries.."

She heard nothing, and said,"Fellas..? Mother?"

Shaking her head, she went out to get the rest of the bags, including the dinner.

Coming in, she set about getting everything put away. When she finished, she looked for a note around the kitchen from anyone-nothing.

She then checked the answering machine for any messages-still nothing.

Puzzled, she dialled Mrs. Lombardo."Hi, it's Amanda- listen, are my boys or mother there by any chance?"

She listened as she was told no, but then sat down slowly at the table, as the neighbor asked her a strange question.

"What?.. moving? Uh, gee, no, we're not moving..um, listen, thank you, but I've gotta call my aunt-yeah, they're probably over there.. ok, bye bye.."

She hung up, saying,"Moving van? That's ridiculous!"

She immediately called her Aunt Lillian."Hi, it's Amanda- listen, are Mother and the boys there? Can I talk to her? What?.. Oh, ok.. tell her I'll call her tomorrow- let me talk to the boys.."

The color drained from her face! "W-what? H-he did?! Well, he didn't call me! Oh.. ok, well, you take care of Mother, and tell her I love her, ok? Yeah, I will- I love you too..bye.." She hung up.

What the hell was going on here?! She looked around, and suddenly realized her mother's things were gone! She looked around the whole downstairs, and sure enough, the boy's things were also gone! She then went upstairs, and was stunned- her room was in one piece, but her mother's room, and the boy's room had been cleaned out,as well as the bathrooms!

She then went to her room, and got from her nightstand, Joe King's number, and dialled.

When he picked up, she said,"Joe King, what is going on here?! I came home to an empty house, call a neighbor, who said something about a moving van..what?! Well, let me talk to them-wh-what do you mean, I don't have the right any more?! Wh-.." There was silence. Joe had hung up!

Why did he sound so angry? She was confused by all this, and also getting angry!

She then called the Agency. Francine picked up, and naturally tried to unnerve her.

"Amanda? You just left work an hour ago- don't tell me you're tired of surburbia already?!"

Amanda said, seething,"Look here, you little witch! I don't have time for your garbage- put Lee on right now!"

Francine gulped, as Lee and Billy came out of the office, and motioned to them.

Billy said with concern,"Trouble, Francine?"

Francine looked at Lee, saying,"Line three for you-the Wicked Witch Of The West has nothing on Amanda King right now-good luck- I'm outta here- night.."

She got up from her desk, grabbed her purse and jacket, left stonily.

Billy shook his head and looked at Lee. Lee shrugged, and picked up."Hello, Amanda?"

After listening a few minutes, he put up a hand!"Whoa-ho-ho-slow down-hey, calm down!"

He then had to hold out the receiver, as she was screaming obscenities, and then she hung up!

Billy was bewildered! "Who or what was that, man?!"

Lee shook his head! "She said in no uncertain terms, that I was to get my ass over there,and that she didn't have time for my crap either-oh, I'll definitely find out!"

He said to Billy as they headed to the elevator,"Has Jeannie ever acted this way?"

Billy nodded,"Oh, yeah-when I said something about her mother in an argument we were having- don't ask-by the way, stop and get flowers-it helps-even if you're innocent of any wrongdoing.."

Lee wondered what got Amanda in such a state! She had never been this way before, but he hoped he could talk her down..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

San Angelo Revisited-Surprising Discoveries

When Lee arrived at Amanda's, he went to the back, and knocked.

Amanda let him in, saw the flowers, and began sobbing uncontrollably!

Lee put the flowers down,and went to hold her."Shh, shh,shh, hey, c'mon.. let's go to the couch,huh?"

They sat, and she tried, while crying, to tell him what happened, but all Lee could understand was,"gone", "empty," and "no note." After a while, he couldn't take it! "Aw, hell-.."

He then kissed her passionately, stunning the life out of both of them, as she responded!

Lee broke away slowly, and panted, saying," I-I'm sorry-I shouldn't have done that..are-are you ok?"

Amanda watched him as he got up to stand near the french doors, and touched her lips with her fingers, saying quietly,"I've never been kissed like that before, and probably won't be ever again.. what-what was that for?"

Lee shook his head,"I.. I dunno- I was trying to calm you down..it was either that, or slapping you..and I don't hit women, so.. I'm sorry.. but can you please tell me now what's happened?"

Amanda nodded, and blew her nose, and wiped her eyes. Looking at his suit, she shook her head."I've ruined your tie.." Lee put a hand out. saying,"C'mere.."

Amanda went to him, and he held her, and kissing her forehead, said,"I don't care about the lousy tie- I care about you-so, please talk to me,hmm?"

Amanda sighed, and going to the kitchen, said,"You want a drink?" Lee sighed, following her,"Oh, for the love of-..yeah, I'll have a drink- tea's fine.."

But Amanda got two glasses- one for him, saying,"Scotch and soda ok?" Lee nodded, and then she fixed herself a white wine spritzer. Lee was amazed! "I guess this isn't a tea talk, huh?"

Amanda shook her head."Oh, hell, no!"

They went to the couch again, and Lee said,"Ok, start from when you got home, please?"

Amanda said,"Apparently, the family moved out-my mother is with my Aunt Lillian, and the boys are with my ex-husband, Joe King..why? I'm still trying to figure that out- all of their things are gone- there was no note of any kind around..I just don't know what to do.."

Lee could tell she was getting upset again. He squeezed her hands."Hey, relax.."

Amanda suddenly got up from the couch, and pulled him with her! "C'mon, I'll show you!.."

She led him upstairs, and he saw how empty the rooms, and bathrooms were!

Lee said, "Ok, well, I hate to have to do this, but I'll have to check your room-.."

Immediately, Amanda shook her head,"No..why?! Lee, there weren't any notes-I.."

Lee sighed, saying,"I will be extremely professional..please?"

Amanda relented, but as he came in, she shut her lingerie drawer, and Lee said,"Amanda,you trust me, right?"

Amanda nodded, and Lee said,"Ok, then please, wait over by the bed, hmm?"

Lee checked her bathroom cabinet, and under the sink, came out to check the dresser drawers, and then noticed a photo album on her bed.

He said,"Amanda, did you have this out this morning, and forget to put it away or what?"

Amanda was as surprised as he was! "No, in fact, I haven't looked at it in a long time- I wonder how it wound up there?"

Amanda went to put it away, but when she picked it up, an envelope fell out, along with a photo- it was the photo of Lee and her from the cruise to San Angelo!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

San Angelo Revisited- Truth Be Told

Amanda had just seen the photo on the floor that fell out of the album that she picked up!

She said,"Omigosh! Where did that come from?!" She then looked at the envelope next to it.

It was in her mother's handwriting! Picking both items up, she sat on the bed, and Lee sat next to her as she read:

"Dear Amanda,

I now at last know the truth! It explains your new job, your strange comings and goings at all hours of the day and night, and of course, your bogus explanations of why you disappear so often!

Your father would be so ashamed of you, and for the first time, Amanda Jean, so am I!

Maybe, someday, we can repair what's left of our relationship, but right now, I think it's best to give each other space.. the boys are hurting as well-I had their father pick them up, so if you need to reach us, you know where we are.. Mother."

When Amanda finished, she cried,"H-how did that picture get here? W-who sent it?!"

Lee put his arm around her, and kissed her temple."Shh-it's gonna be ok-we'll find out.."

He then reached for her phone on her nightstand, and dialled Billy.

When Billy picked up, Lee quickly explained what they found in Amanda's room!

Billy shook his head,"Oh, boy.."

Lee nodded,"Yeah..I know-I remember Miles saying he'd have the picture sent, but it didn't occur to me once the case was wrapped- I mean, I did use a phony address and all.."

Billy sighed,"Well, they found Amanda's somehow- sorry, Scarecrow.."

Lee was about to reply when he noticed Amanda had left the room!

"Uh, Billy, I gotta check on Amanda-she's a mess over this- talk to you later.."

He hung up, and searching the hall, found his partner and friend, sitting on the floor of her children's bedroom.

Amanda cried, saying,"I picked out their wallpaper, hung their curtains..Joe says he's going for full custody of them! What do I do now?!"

Lee gently scooped her up, and carried her into her room, laying her on the bed.

Kissing her forehead, he said gently,"You need to eat something..let me go downstairs and fix you some dinner.."

Amanda said, sniffling,"I got Marvin burgers.."

Lee cupped her cheek, nodding,"Choco shakes as well? Ok, I'll be right back.."

When Lee came back with a dinner tray, Amanda was in the bathroom changing into her Georgetown sweatshirt, and jeans.

Lee said,"You ok? Along with dinner, I brought something extra.."

Amanda came out, taking an aspirin, and drinking a glass of water.

She saw he brought their food, and their drinks from earlier.

She said,"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Lee smiled."You bet..hey, I'm sorry about the picture- I'll get rid of it.."

Amanda looked hurt."I thought it was a nice one of us-even though it was for a case.."

Lee said,"Yeah, sure it is-I just mean, I'd keep it at my place, ok?"

Amanda shrugged."Sure.."

They sat down on the bed to eat, and when they were finished, Amanda said,"Lee.. I want to tell them.."

Lee stopped her."No- Amanda..I'm sorry, but you can't-you know the Agency-.."

Amanda shook her head."No-not all of it-look- IFF works for the government-the government has secrets, and sometimes in our documentaries, we have to pretend we're other people, right? I mean, we're friends, but not a couple, like in that picture, you know?"

Lee was starting to get it, but said,"I dunno, Amanda-.."

She said,"Ok, you're my boss, and I bring you by for dinner- my mother should be able to understand if I explain it the right way.."

Lee winced,"What about your ex?"

Amanda sighed,"That is a loaded question, Lee..but I want my family back- maybe if I tell them together..please, Lee? I think it's the only way out of this.."

Lee thought carefully, and then said,"Let me run this by Billy first.."

While Amanda went down to the kitchen with the empty plates to wash them,and put them away, Lee was on the phone with Billy.

She was just finished when Lee came down with their glasses, and handed hers to her.

Amanda said,"Well?"

Lee sighed,"Billy ok'd it, but he suggested I go as a mediator-and in a neutral territory.."

Amanda said,"Such as where?"

Lee said carefully,"Spencer's- they have an area in the back for private business lunches- I could reserve something for say, tomorrow?"

Amanda said,"Oh, I don't know if they'll even try talking to me by then-.."

Lee said,"Look, do you want your kids back? The sooner you do this-.."

Amanda sighed,"All right- let me call my aunt-maybe she can talk to Mother.."

When Amanda got off the phone finally, Lee said,"Whew, here I thought it would be easy-what did your aunt say?"

Amanda said,"Well, Mother was in the room, so it was a lot of back and forth, but she said Mother was receptive to the idea, as long as Joe was."

She dialled Joe's number, and when he picked up, she said,"Joe, it's me-don't hang up!"

She waited, and then said,"Ok, I need to see you and Mother for lunch at Spencer's tomorrow.."

She sighed," Look, Mother's agreed, if you are ok with it..please, Joe? I miss the boys terribly, and I'm sure they miss me too..what?.. uh, yeah, sure.."

She had tears in her eyes, as she heard the next voice."Hi sweetheart- you doin' ok?"

Covering the mouthpiece, she whispered to Lee,"Phillip.." Getting back to him, she said,"Yeah, I know.. I'm mad at me too, honey..listen, can I say hello to your brother, please? Oh..ok, no, that's fine-just tell him I love him, ok? And I love you too, all right? Listen, everything's gonna be-.." She didn't get to finish, as Phillip had hung up!

Amanda hung up, and wiped her eyes, saying,"He has every right to hang up- I can't promise anything to them yet.."

Lee pulled her to him, and gently said," I'm gonna go, and let you get some rest.."

He started to leave, and Amanda said,"Can you stay.. I mean, just until I fall asleep..please?"

Lee squeezed her hands,"Sure..oh, before I forget.." He got on the phone to Spencer's and reserved the back room for a party of four for the next day.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

San Angelo Revisited-Revelations

Amanda and Lee met with Joe and Dotty at Spencer's at noon the following day.

They sat in the back room, as Lee had prearranged the night before. After they had ordered coffee to start, Lee told the waiter they would need more time with their menus.

The waiter left, and Joe said,"Ok, Amanda, you called us here-what do you have to say for yourself?"

Amanda shot him a look, saying,"Wow! I find it truly amazing that after three years, you decide to come back, and play Daddy, like you never left!"

Joe said,"Look, I told you what I decided to do- besides, I had business at the American Embassy.."

Amanda said,"So, you've been here since..?"

Joe sighed,"The weekend- I was gonna call, but as usual, you were out- I only heard from Dotty yesterday morning after the mail came- she was real upset- I had to do something!"

Amanda seethed, saying,"Your answer was to take the boys out of the only home they've ever known, plop them in a hotel room, and say you're gonna live in Africa from now on?! Oh, Joe, that's low, even for you!"

Joe said angrily," Well, how about you? Marrying a man on a cruise! A man your mom never even met-or your kids?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you had better sense, Amanda!"

Dotty put up both of her hands! "Stop it, both of you! This isn't getting us anywhere! Now, Joe, we promised we were going to at least hear her out, didn't we?!"

Joe started to respond, but then backed down, nodding sullenly.

Dotty then said, looking at Amanda,"And you missy! What am I to think looking at that picture, and then bringing the man here to our lunch?! I never raised you to be deceitful-.."

Amanda suddenly shouted,"Enough! I've had it! Now, look you two, I have a job with IFF-IFF works for the government, and the government has secrets,ok?! The picture that was sent to the house was from a documentary Lee and I were doing on engaged couples- I didn't marry him, we're not even dating-he's my boss!"

She took a breath, and said calmly,"Sometimes we have to pretend to be a certain way when we can't find the right actors for the job..Joe..other than this incident, can you think of any ungodly reason to take my children away from me?! We decided on this custody agreement-together- you can see them any time you want- but their primary residence was to be in Arlington, right?"

Joe sighed, looking at Lee. There was something different about his wife, rather, his ex-wife..he had a feeling it had to do with Lee Stetson.. she had definitely changed, but he wasn't sure he liked the new Amanda.

Amanda, meanwhile, was trying to get his attention! "Earth to Joe!"

Joe suddenly came back, and straightened in his seat, saying,"Yeah, you're right, Amanda.. I guess I overreacted a little-.."

Lee snorted, and all eyes were on him! He cleared his throat."Uh, excuse me-Amanda's right- our supervisor's boss tells us what our jobs are, and we go by the book, and I apologize, Mrs. West, if she's gone so often, but the government isn't exactly a 9-5 deal, you know?.."

Dotty nodded, thinking what a nice man he seemed to be, and why wasn't Amanda dating him? She would have to talk to her daughter about it, and soon. She said,"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly very hungry- shall we eat?"

Soon, they were enjoying lunch, and pleasant conversation.

Later, as they were getting ready to leave, Joe said to Amanda,"It'll take a while, but I'll get the boys settled back in the house- they were really missing their mom- turns out, I gotta go to Ethiopia for the next couple of months..I'm real sorry about everything, honey.."

Amanda hugged him, saying,"Yeah, me too, sweetheart.."

They all went out to the parking lot, and Joe shook Lee's hand." I'm sorry it was so tense in there- the family's important to me, you know?"

Lee swallowed his anger, and said,"Yeah, sure..uh, take care now..Mrs. West? It was nice meeting you as well..sorry if it wasn't under more pleasant circumstances.."

Dotty shook Lee's hand, and looking at Amanda,"Well, you never know.."

As Dotty and Joe got in Joe's car and left, Lee looked at Amanda, and said,"What did that mean?" Amanda shook her head saying,"I think Mother's sizing you up for me- don't worry, though-I'll get her off the subject..shall we go?"

Lee drove them back to the Agency.

On the way, Amanda noticed he seemed out of sorts. She said,"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Lee shrugged as he drove." Wrong? Nothing-everything is peachy again-your kids, your mom-they'll all be home soon, end of story.."

Amanda let it go until they met outside, after work, and were heading to their cars.

She said,"Lee? What's eating you? Did I do something wrong at lunch?"

Lee growled,"No! I'm just beat, can you just let it go?"

He got into his car, and she got in next to him, putting on a seatbelt, and he groaned.

Lee said,"You are the most infuriating..-please, go home!"

Amanda said,"Not until you tell me.."

Lee said,"We're going for a little drive.."

Amanda smiled. Great, she would finally get it out of him, she thought, as they left the Agency parking lot.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

San Angelo Revisited- Conclusions

Lee and Amanda were heading away from D.C., and Amanda said uneasily,"Uh, Lee? Where are we going?" Lee sighed,"Somewhere where we won't be interrupted.."

Amanda commented as Lee got on the freeway,"Uh, I thought maybe the reflecting pool, or the park, or hey, even Emelio's would be nice.. but you're really out of the way here- are we on a case?"

Lee shook his head, and got on his car phone, dialling Billy. When Billy picked up, Lee said,"Billy, Amanda and I need to work some things out-we'll be back tomorrow-talk to you then.."

He hung up, and Amanda said,"Lee Stetson, you turn this car around right now, buster!"

Lee shook his head."Oh no, lady! You wanted to know what was bothering me! We're doing this my way tonight-besides, we won't be able to turn around for a couple of hours.."

Amanda fumed! "So, basically, you've kidnapped me? Great! Just where are we going, and am I dressed for it?!"

Lee looked at her, and chuckled as he drove! "You look fine- besides,you're the one who got in my car, and insisted we talk!"

Amanda shrugged, saying,"Well, I knew you were upset earlier at lunch- we could've just talked at my house-.."

Lee said, "No.. your mom, or aunt, or ex could've shown up there, or called, and I would've had to make a hasty exit-do you like shellfish or crab for dinner? I'm getting kind of hungry.."

Amanda looked out the window, and said," I don't care.."

A few hours later, they arrived at Virginia Beach. Lee stopped at a seafood place, where they had steak and lobster.

Afterwards, they went to the beach, and walked on the board walk.

Amanda said finally,"Ok, we're here, we've eaten..so what's wrong?"

Lee took her hand, and led her to a stretch of beach, where there was a house, tucked away, a great distance from the boardwalk.

He said,"That's an Agency house, which is generally stocked for when we have to hide out..c'mon."

When Lee got to the door, he felt across the top of the door ledge above, and found a key, and got them in.

Amanda rolled her eyes, saying,"Couldn't put them in a potted plant, huh?"

Lee gave her a look, saying, "That's for amateurs.."

He turned on a light, and Amanda looked around, noticing how big the place looked!

Lee said,"Before you ask, there are three bedrooms- I'll take the one in front, in case there's trouble. There's also an alarm system, which will signal backup within half an hour.."

Amanda sighed, and went to sit on the sofa. Lee said,"Ok, I'll tell you what's wrong.."

He began pacing, and said,"Earlier, when we were getting ready to leave Spencer's, Joe apologized for letting it get tense in there, saying it was because he loved his family so much.."

Shaking his head,Lee said,"I don't buy it-sure, he loves them, but not enough to stick around..tell me something, whose idea was it to get the house?"

Amanda said,"Ours- we talked about everything.."

Lee said,"Right..and what about the kids? Did he really want them? See, what I'm hearing is that it was mutual throughout the marriage, and yet, there you were, alone, with a house,and one child so far, while he was staying at his old serority house while going to law school to get a degree?"

Amanda sat there, listening, and wiping away tears! "W-we did what we felt was right-you weren't there-who are you to pass judgement?!"

Lee knelt in front of her, giving her his handkerchief. "All I'm saying is that it bothered me that this guy married you, you got a house, your kids, and then he decides it's not enough for him? You talk about "normal" all the time.. that's not normal."

Getting up, he said, quietly,"After being around you these past couple of years, I've watched you struggle with the day-to-day crap, and it killed me to see you like that! I know that kind of life isn't for me, but if I'd been there, I wouldn't have done that to you- yeah, sure, your life is ok-but in my book, ok's not good enough for you.."

Sighing, he said,"Uh, I'm gonna take a walk..there's clothes to change into if you want, and the bathroom's stocked as well..I'll be back in a while.."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

San Angelo Revisited- Epiphany

When Lee left to take his walk, Amanda went to shower, and cried out all her pain and heartache because she knew, deep down, that Lee was right about her marriage-that she and Joe clearly didn't discuss everything as they should have!

But Amanda got two blessings from that union- her two wonderful boys, Phillip and Jamie.

She and Joe did agree on their love for them, but perhaps were both misguided in their dreams for the future, as they painfully were aware of once the marriage started to crumble!

Getting out a while later, she found appropriate sleepwear, and a robe,and slippers,and hung her work clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Going to the kitchen, she opened a bottle of wine, got two glasses, and poured some into each one,and then headed out to the patio deck to wait for him. Suddenly she saw him approach.

Holding out a glass, she said,"Want some?"

Lee nodded, but said,"I'm overdressed-be right back.."

Amanda put the glasses down on the table, took off her slippers, and walked down the steps to the sand, to walk to the water's edge. Lee came out, moments later, in a tee shirt, and sweatpants, and saw where she'd headed.

As Amanda stood breathing the salty air, and feeling the water run over her feet, she suddenly felt Lee's arms wrap around her from behind, and he held her close, saying,"I'm sorry.. I had no right to-.." But Amanda turned to him, and shook her head.

"No, c'mon, you were just looking out for me with your honesty- I guess I really needed to hear it.." After a moment, they kissed tenderly, and Lee pulled back slowly, saying,"Still friends?"

Amanda shrugged," Wouldn't share wine otherwise.."

They held hands walking back slowly to the deck, and sat down in the chairs to enjoy the wine.

When they finished and were getting up to go in, Lee said,"Wait- let me grab a towel for your feet.."

Going in, he came back quickly, and sat her down, and began to dry her feet, slowly massaging them, and when he finished, he put her slippers on her.

Amanda shook her head, and said lightly,"My, such service..I'll have to come here more often.."

Then Lee gave her one of his smiles that had her tingling head to toe, as he said in reply,"It's a date.."

They went in, and he helped her clean the glasses, and put the wine away, and she said,"Are you tired yet?"

Lee half smiled,"Not really..why?"

Amanda led him to the living room, saying,"I.. I wanna talk, ok?"

Lee said,"Sure.. everything ok?"

Amanda nodded as they sat on the sofa. She curled her feet up, tucking them to the side, as Lee pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her, and stroking her gently.

Lee said quietly,"What is it?.."

Amanda said slowly,"Well, when you went to take that walk, I had a sort of catharsis in the shower-cleaning out all my emotions from that time, and what I realized, was that Joe and I assumed things about each other that just weren't true- for instance, he assumed I would just pack up the kids, and go around the world at a moment's notice because of the EAO job.."

Lee nodded, and said," And you?.."

Amanda sighed, leaning into him,"Well, he'd just gotten his practice going, when a case involving the EAO came up-he did well on that, and came home one night excited, telling me they offered him a job because of his good work.. well, I made the mistake of assuming that he would turn the job down- I mean, he had a family to think about- he said,"Well, honey, I thought I could do both."

Amanda said," I told him I didn't think it was a good idea, that I didn't want the boys to travel at their young ages- maybe when they're older- that's when he said,"Well, I already accepted the job- let's just try it.."

Lee shook his head, saying,"Unbelievable!"

Amanda shrugged, saying,"Yeah, well, we did try, and Mother even helped me with the boys while Joe was gone, but after a while, it just stopped working- he missed a Thanksgiving, birthdays, an anniversary.." She swallowed hard, and said," It was '82, and he was missing out on his son's lives, and our life together- so I said,"Let's just end it now, since you've made up your mind where you want to be.."

Lee kissed her temple, saying,"I'm so sorry for it turning out that way.."

Amanda said quietly,"Well, if none of that had happened, then I wouldn't have met the man who turned my world around for the better- I guess it was meant to be,huh?"

Lee said," I have to admit, for a while there, I thought it was a long shot..us working out at all.."

Amanda sighed,"Says the man who begged me to help him two years ago at a train station..sheesh!.."

Lee lifted up her chin with his finger, and said,"Well, can I tell you how extremely glad I am, and how lucky I feel to have found such a terrific partner and friend in you, m'lady?"

Amanda blushed, saying,"Flattery will get you breakfast in the morning- how about a nice western omelet before we leave?"

Lee groaned, "I really don't eat breakfast..you know that."

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, but I also know two more things about you, Scarecrow..first, you're grouchy when you don't get sleep- found that out when we..rather, I took care of Alexi, and second, that you get grouchy when you don't eat after a substantial amount of time- we'll be on the road,what, about 3 hours or so- you really should eat.."

Lee grimaced, getting up from the couch! "Ok, I'll eat- let's get some shut-eye- I wanna leave early!.."

When Lee left the room, Amanda smiled, thinking, some days were better than others with that man!

In the morning, Amanda was up and ready to go, getting the omelets made, when Lee came in, still in a robe.

Amanda said,"Um, Lee? Didn't you say you wanted to leave early?"

Lee growled,"Oh, god, could'ja give it a rest until I've had my coffee?! I drink my coffee, then I shower, then we'll go, ok?!"

Amanda shook her head, "Fine! But don't forget about the omelet,'cause if you leave it too long, it gets cold.."

Lee sneered at her,"Then leave it- or you eat it- I don't care! I'm taking a shower now, and I'll take my coffee with me- two birds, one stone-are you happy now?!"

He went to shower, while Amanda cleaned up the kitchen, and finished her coffee. When he came into the kitchen, she was at the table, looking at a magazine. He could tell she was mad, and he said sheepishly,"Uh, hey, I wanna apologize-.."

But Amanda would have none of it!"You know, it's not always about you, buster! I have things to do today too- I have to help my family move back in, and I'd like to go to the store so I can restock my kitchen sometime today, so can we just drop it and go now?!"

Lee nodded, saying,"Yeah, let's go.."

It would be a long drive back..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

San Angelo Revisited- Future Rewards

As Lee and Amanda were making their way out of Virginia Beach, Lee noticed Amanda was still looking angry.

He also noticed that she was reading a paperback.

He said,"Where did you find that?" She replied, "In the bedroom I was using-why?.."

Lee shrugged," No reason- they won't miss it, anyway- don't worry."

Amanda said,"Well, I shouldn't think so, since it's about ten years old- you know, maybe they should think about updating their book collection there.."

Lee said, chuckling,"Well, people who stay there usually aren't there to read- hence the term, "hideout".

Amanda nodded, and said softly,"Wish I had a hideout.." Lee looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

Amanda shook her head,"Nothing..it was nothing.."

Up ahead, Lee saw a diner, and pulled off the expressway ramp to go into the parking lot, and went ahead to park. Amanda looked around, saying,"What are we dong here?"

Lee went around to her side, and helped her out of the car,saying," Well, I haven't eaten yet.."

As they got to the door, and went in, Amanda said,"Well, whose fault was that?! I fixed you an omelet! If you had just eatened it, like I said-..!"

Lee said tersely," I had just awakened, and needed my coffee-don't start!"

Amanda realized their voices were loud, and she whispered,"Shh!.."

Lee said,"Don't shush me!.." Just then, a waitress came up, saying,"Hi- would you like a table?"

Before Amanda could respond, Lee said,"Yes, a booth in the back, please.."

The waitress seated them, and said,"Here are your menus- coffee and juice to start?"

Lee said, "Yes, thank you..we'll need a few minutes, uh-..?"

The waitress said," Karly.."

Amanda smirked," Tell me, is that a C or a K, and a y or an i?"

Lee gave her a tense look!"Really? You're starting that, now?" He apologized to Karly, saying,"Um, she's a kidder- don't pay her any mind, please.."

But Karly was used to people like Amanda, and looked her dead in the eyes,saying,"My given name is Karlotta, but it was hard for me to spell in school, so I shortened it..K-A-R-L-Y.."

Clearing her throat, she said,"If you will excuse me, I have to see to other tables- Blanche will be right with you.."

She left before Lee could fix the situation!

Looking at Amanda, he said,"What's with you today, huh?! Just because I didn't eat your stupid omelet?!.."

Just then, a man came over to them, saying,"I'm the manager- is there a problem here?! One of my waitresses is threatening to quit, and she's the best one I have at the moment- she works damn hard here, while raising a child, and putting her husband thru school.. look, I'm going to ask that you keep it down, or leave.. I'd also appreciate it if you offer a sincere apology, and a generous tip wouldn't hurt either!.." Glaring at Lee and Amanda, he left, and Lee sighed.

He looked at Amanda, and she looked overwhelmed, and ready to cry! He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, saying,"I'm going to fix things- first, my face, then Karly..can you please get an order to go? I'll meet you outside.."

Lee watched her as she headed for the ladie's room, and then signalled Blanche.

Amanda sobbed, as she entered the stall in the ladie's room! What was wrong with her, indeed?! She gave herself a few minutes, and then, cleaning herself up, was opening the door,when Karly entered! Amanda said,"Oh, excuse me..um, Karly..can we talk? I want to apologize for being so rude earlier..really, I'm usually not catty, but I've had some issues lately, and I know you had nothing to do with that, so I'm sorry if I was taking something out on you..it's-it's been a rough couple of days.."

Karly stopped her!"Whoa-hey, breathe, ok? Yeah, I have days like that too-a-a lot of girls think I'm too friendly to their guys, when all I'm trying to do is take an order..uh, I hope things get better- your guy seems real-don't lose him, because if he's anything like my guy, he's a keeper- he'll stick around, trust me, ok?"

Amanda nodded, and she gave Karly a small hug, and left.

When Amanda headed out of the restaurant, she saw Lee in the car. He got out, and helped Amanda into the passenger side, and then got back in, and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for the expressway once again.

It was quiet for a time, as the two didn't know what to say to each other- which wasn't like them at all. Amanda said finally,"Beautiful day.."

Lee said,"Yeah.." Then they spoke at once." I'm sorry!.."

Then Lee laughed, saying,"God, who were we back there? I don't want us to be like that ever again.."

Amanda smiled, and took his hand,"Well, it happens to people who are together a lot like we are.."

Lee pulled her hand to his mouth, and gently kissed her fingers, saying," I have an idea.."

Amanda said,"Yeah? Am I gonna like this idea?.."

Lee said,"Do you have your list made for the store?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, why?.."

Lee smiled,"For being such a pain in the ass today, I've decided to help you shop."

Amanda was floored! " Wait.. you want to try "normal"?" Feeling his forehead, she said,"No- no fever..are you sure? You'll be bored out of your mind!"

Lee said,"C'mon, I shop- I can work a grocery store- piece of cake.."

Amanda looked at him, and said,"Ok, you asked for it..let's do it.."

By the time they reached Arlington, and got to her grocery store, it was lunchtime, and of course, it was busy.

Amanda said to Lee as they pulled in, and parked,"If you want,I'll just go in myself, and get a few things to tide me over-.."

But Lee was adamant!" No- I told you I'd help- let's go.."

By the time they finally reached the checkout lane, Lee felt like he'd gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali, and lost! Amanda saw how beaten he looked, and kissed his cheek.

She whispered,"Thank you, sweetheart..listen, did I tell you that in this shopping center, there's also a liquor store- they have fabulous wine there, and-.." Lee looked at her, and brightened considerably!"Yeah? Oh, thank you, pretty lady!"

They paid for everything, and while Amanda loaded up the back seat, Lee went in to get wine.

He came out, put it with the rest of the bags, and took Amanda home, helping her restock her kitchen and refrigerator. He looked around when they finished.

He said,"All set?"

Amanda nodded, and then, Lee said,"Ok, get your purse..there's one more errand.."

But Amanda said,"I'm kind of tired, can it wait 'til Monday?"

Lee said,"Your car- you still have to get it-at the Agency.."

Amanda sighed."I forgot- let's go get it.."

When they got to the Agency parking lot, Lee pulled up next to her car, and helped her in.

He said,"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta get home..I'll see you Monday?.."

Amanda beamed,"Count on it.."

That weekend, she helped her family move everything back into their home, and after everything was put away, she and Dotty sat down to have some tea.

Dotty said,"So, how is Mr. Stetson?"

Amanda thought,"Oh, boy, here we go.." She smiled at her mother."I'm sure he's fine, Mother- I won't see him 'til Monday, though-why?"

Dotty shrugged,"Oh, I don't know- I was just thinking he probably doesn't have home-cooked meals very often, right?"

Amanda sighed."M-other! Please stop-he's my boss, and we're friends, but that's all, ok? I know you mean well, but I'm fine, ok?"

Dotty got up, kissing her, and said,"All right, dear-if you're sure- well, I'm going to get a bath-it's been a day.."

Later that night, after she got the kids settled for the night, and her mother, Amanda took the trash out, came back in, and locked the house up. She was heading upstairs, when she suddenly noticed a bottle of wine sitting on the table, with a crystal vase filled with a gorgeous bouquet of her favorite flowers!

She went to the table, and saw that it was her favorite wine as well! Swallowing hard, she got on the phone and dialled his number. He picked up, and she said,"How did you-?.."

Lee smiled into the phone,"I have my ways..listen..um, maybe someday, we can work on that bottle, what do you say?.."

Amanda wiped her tears, and smiled. "You better believe it, partner.."

The End


End file.
